


【带土水仙】带土拥有幸福的人生

by Wings0504



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings0504/pseuds/Wings0504
Summary: 带土在梦里看到了另一种人生。短篇be。平行世界上忍带土视角。
Kudos: 1





	【带土水仙】带土拥有幸福的人生

带土经常做梦，从失去眼睛后经常做梦。  
梦境的内容零零碎碎好像是一出一出电影，火舌滔天的村子、水门老师凝神和梦里的自己战斗的脸、昏暗房间里和佐助着交谈什么、从没见过的玄发女子………陌生或熟悉的角色在眼前来了又走。频繁的梦境让他困扰，医疗忍者找不出原因，带土自己也没有头绪。  
带土拥有幸福明媚的人生，顺利成为上忍将来和老师一样成为火影也指日可望，除了帅气的右脸从没失去什么，对这唯一的遗憾带土只觉得“那也是没办法的！宇智波的男人要勇敢的承受！”，琳曾说他的脸并不丑陋，琳一直在看着自己又怎么能因为这些事左右，所谓的英雄不就是这一回事吗？卡卡西也认可自己的实力，十二岁以后卡卡西开始变得容易接触起来，虽然不明白是怎么一回事，带土还是很高兴，当时发觉他最好的兄弟开朗起来这件事之后他可是请卡卡西吃了烤肉呢，虽然看卡卡西的表情似乎并不太喜欢吃的样子……带土走在木叶的街道上去买红豆糕时偶尔遇到同期，也总是看到阿斯玛和红一起的身影，可恶！等他和琳在一起后也要每天出来逛街！每天太阳照到带土脸庞，他喜欢暖暖的阳光，喜欢他温暖的人生，究竟走运到什么地步才会和他一样幸福呢？  
只是带土夜晚梦境里的梦魇纠缠不去，流离破碎的视角里看到木叶烈士纪念碑前哀悼的似乎是卡卡西，卡卡西在为谁悲伤？有人壮烈的死去后印刻在卡卡西心上了吗？是亲近的人吗？琳在哪里呢？带土控制不了梦里“自己”的身体，没办法冲出去问个明白，于是他隐藏在树丛中默默的窥视着。  
像这样平静的清醒过来已经是幸运的了，带土不是没有经历过大口喘息全身淋漓虚汗着惊醒，夜半月光打在眼泪汗水混杂的脸侧，下意识紧紧按着左胸的手也放松下来，心脏咚咚跳动的剧烈感觉让那时带土确认自己还活着，翻了个身咬了咬牙，迷蒙的意识又让他昏睡，那次他清晰地无力地感受卡卡西带着雷切的苦无把他胸腔捅个对穿，卡卡西右肩被贯穿，疼————这些都是虚假的景象，可带土不得不直面那些虚假的悲伤的痛苦的奇怪的场景。  
在某一天带土的梦里出现了另一个宇智波带土的样子，他的伤疤和带土简直像孪生兄弟，带土被一击击倒，没有犹豫插在心脏的木遁带走了带土的“生命”，另一个带土亲密地拥抱住亲手杀死的自己，面无表情流出簌簌的眼泪。  
跳跃的恐怖的梦境在某一天的第二天终结。后来许多年后带土想了想，那些都是幻想出的产物，他笑了笑，随口说道：“那种无聊的东西还是不要经历的好。”  
带土拥有幸福愉快的人生。


End file.
